


The Wizard Expirments

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Lightfoot Saga [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Clones, Disease, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Science Experiments, inspired by logan (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Ian lives in an apartment building with a sick Sadalia. Barley lives in an apartment in the same building. One day he gets an unpleasant visitor. This leads him to meet a girl who is like him... very much like him.
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn/Ian Lightfoot
Series: Lightfoot Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Ian woke up in a dark room. He soon realized he was strapped down to a metal table. He pulled against his chains as he heard a sinister chuckle. "It's no use," an unseen voice said. "You don't have your magic and you're alone."  
"Who are you and where am I?" Ian asked.  
"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out," he said. "But don't worry. If everything goes according to plan, you will be out of here in a week or two. If you're good, I'll even send your family a large payment for your time."  
"Ok Doctor Mysterious," Ian said. Ian was terrified, but if Quest of Yore successions with Barley has taught him anything it was to never show your fear to your enemy. "Can you at least tell me why you need me?"  
"I just need your DNA for a little project I'm doing," he said. "You'll see it when it hits the news in a few years."  
Before Ian could ask any more questions, the scientist walked over to him with a syringe. He took some blood from Ian's arm, causing Ian to wince. He then took the needle from the young mage's arm. He put a bandage on the wound to stop the bleeding.  
"Now that you have my DNA, can you let me go now?" Ian asked.  
"No," the scientist snapped. "I still had a bunch of tests I have to run, but you're done for now."  
Ian was freed from the table. He was dragged to a room where other people were in test tubes. He was thrown into a test tube and he was locked into it. Ian became light-headed due to blood loss. He soon passed out.  
\---  
A week later the police raided the lab. Some of the scientists got away with their work while the test subjects, including Ian, were rescued. Most of the subjects only had minor injuries and were sent home within a day or two after they were rescued.  
Ian's life eventually went back to normal. His worst injury was dehydration. He was also underfed. A few months after what happened, Ian and his friend, Sadalia, confessed their feelings for each other. Ian and Sadalia would eventually get married a few years after high school, but a few months later Sadalia was diagnosed with an incurable disease. Her time alive with Ian was now limited.  
Ian, Barley, and Sadalia moved into the same apartment building. The three of them made the best of their lives, but twelve years after what happened at the lab, they get a surprise visitor.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a Monday mourning. Ian didn't have work that day, so he stayed in bed and watched TV with Sadalia. She had become bedridden due to her sickness. He had hired an at-home nurse for when he couldn't be with her. Ian placed a kiss on her head. "Babe," Sadalia said.  
"Yes honey," Ian said.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Sadalia asked.  
"Of course," Ian whispered.  
"What happened at the lab when we were teenagers?" Sadalia asked. "You don't have to answer, but I've always been curious about it. You've been very vague about what happened."  
"It's alright," Ian said. "I've been very vague about it since honestly I didn't know what was happening half of the time. All I remember is getting a bunch of blood drawn and being injected with some sort of drug."  
That's when someone knocked on the door to the apartment. "That's probably Barley or Nurse Flo," Ian said. He climbed out of bed and went to the main room. He opened the door and was surprised when he didn't see anyone. He looked on the floor and saw a DVD. He picked it up. It had 'Please watch. Important!' written on it. He went back to the bedroom.  
"What is that?" Sadalia asked.  
"It's a DVD that says we need to watch it," Ian said.  
"Then put it in," Sadalia said. He popped the DVD into their DVD player and pressed play. He joined Sadalia in bed as the video started playing. It showed an elf woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties.  
"Hello, Ian," she said. "You don't know me, but I know you. Twelve years ago, I was injected with some of your DNA. That resulted in almost the perfect clone of you that I birthed."  
The video then cut to a young elf girl unconscious laying in a hospital bed. She was wearing a hospital gown. She had a tag on her arm that said 'Experiment W-24. Minerva.'  
"That's the girl I've seen in my visions," Sadalia said. Sadalia has had visions for the past few months about a girl she described as looking a lot like Ian. Ian always thought it was just her illness playing tricks on her mind.  
The video then cut back to the woman. "There is one of fifty clone children," she explained. "There used to be more, but they were killed during the escape. Me and the other surrogates found a safe haven for them. It's on the other side of the country. There are people who will take them off your hands when you get there. You will be paid a large sum of money when you arrive. Please, protect your daughter."  
There was then a gunshot and the woman fell to the floor dead. That's when the video ended. Ian and Sadalia looked at each other. Before they could say anything, they heard someone break into their apartment. Ian grabbed his wand and left the bedroom, locking the bedroom door.  
He saw some people he vaguely remembered from the lab. "Good morning, gentlemen," he said.  
"Cut the pleasantries," the leader snapped. "I know you are hiding something that belongs to me somewhere in this apartment, and I'm not afraid to do whatever is necessary to get it back. You have a lovely wife. It would be a shame if something happened to her."  
"I have nothing that belongs to you," Ian said. That's when someone emerged from the bathroom. It was Minvera Lightfoot. She was holding something in her hand. She dropped it to the floor, revealing it was a decapitated head.  
"Bad girl," the leader said. Minerva grabbed her wand and got into a fighting position.  
"Boombastia," she shouted. They were knocked out by the fireworks. "We have to get out of here before they wake up. Come on, we don't have a minute to waste."  
Ian ran to the bedroom and went inside. He picked up Sadalia and he ran out of the apartment building. All of the commotions caught Barley's attention. "Ian, what is going on?" Barley asked.  
"Well explain in the car," Ian said. Barley decided now wasn't the time to ask questions and he followed his brother, sister-in-law, and to his surprise a little girl. They pile into Ian's car.  
"Well I was right," Sadalia said. "She's like you. Very much like you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Should I include back flashes about when Ian was trapped in the lab? I considered it, but I want your guy's opinion first.

"So let me guess this straight," Barley said. "That lab you were taken to was a wizard cloning lab, where they used your DNA to create this little girl. And there are more clone kids that were made from the other wizards who were taken there as well."  
"It makes sense," Ian said. "They mentioned using our DNA for a special project, but they never told us why."  
"I'm in," Barley said. "I've been hoping that we would get to go on another quest. We haven't gone on one since your 16th birthday. I was hoping for an opportunity like this would appear, but it never has until today."  
"Ok, so I guess we're doing this," Ian sighed. He then turned to Minerva. "Do you have the address?"  
She nods and gives him a piece of paper. He thanked her and read the address. "Thanks," Ian said. He then put the address into his GPS. He then turned to Sadalia. "If you want, we can drop you off at your mom's house."  
"I want to come with you," Sadalia decided. "I want to spend as much time as we have left together. And I've always dreamed of going on a quest since I was a little girl. This could be my only shot."  
"Ok," Ian said. "Luckily I have your emergency medicine bag. It says this is going to be a three day thrive. I'll have to dip into our emergency funds, but this seems like an emergency."  
"Sounds like were set," Barley said. They then leave New Mushroomtown.  
\---  
The team of scientists made their way to the Lightfoot and Bronco residence. They had taken Laurel and her husband, Colt, were being held hostage by the scientists. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the leader informed them. "Where did the Lightfoot kids go?"  
"We're not telling you," Laurel said. Barley had sent them a text about what was going on and where they were going.  
"Fine, torture them until one of them speaks," he said. "Start with the elf."  
The moment one of them punched Laurel in the stomach, Colt spoke up. "They're heading to Yellowsweed. They have the clone with them."  
"Colt," Laurel said.  
"I couldn't let them hurt you," Colt said.  
"Well then we will be on our way now," the leader said. He turned to his goons. "Kill them."  
The leader then left the house. He heard two gunshots and screams. He climbed into his car and soon everyone was piled into the car. They drove off, knowing time is of the essence.


	4. Chapter 3

Barley, Ian, Sadalia, and Minerva drove for a few hours. They decided to get lunch. They noticed that the drive threw line for the first fast food place they went to was wrapped around the building. "Should we try somewhere else?" Barley asked.  
"Actually I'll go in and get the food, it should be quicker that way," Ian said. "Barley, can you come with me? I need to talk to you."  
"Of course," Barley said. Ian parked the car and took everyone's order. Barley and Ian then go inside the restaurant and order. They then sit at a nearby table so they can talk. "So what do you need to talk about?"  
"I was wondering if you can give me some advice on being a dad," Ian said. "Growing up, you were the closest thing I ever had to a dad, and you were a good one. You helped me grow into the man I am today. So I was hoping you could share with me some of your secrets because right now I'm freaking out."  
"I didn't know you thought of me as a father figure," Barley said. "I'm honored. The only advice I can give you is to always be there for them. Eventually, your parental instincts will kick in at the right moment. I can tell you're going to be a good dad."  
"You really think so?" Ian asked.  
"I know so," Barley said. "Maybe you and Sadalia should stay with the clone children when we get to our location. It seems like a safe place for Sadalia to live her finale days and maybe when all of this calms down, you and Minvera could come back to New Mushroomtown. She could meet mom and Colt."  
"Yeah," Ian said. "Thanks for the advice. I just don't want to mess it up this time."  
"This time?" Barley asked.  
"There's something I only brought up during my police statement," Ian said. "While I was at the lab, I met this kid named Thomas. He was about eight years old. He grew into being like a little brother to me. I promised him we would leave that place and I would take him on a quest. On the third day we were there we made our only escape attempt. They grabbed Thomas and pointed a gun to his head while we were ruining. I froze. Since the others didn't stop they killed him. They shot us with dart guns and we woke up back in our test tubes. I never forgave myself for freezing."  
Barley pulled his brother in for a hug. "Thank you for sharing that with me," Barley said. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help that you froze."  
"He was there for longer than I was," Ian said. "Two months and he never got to see the sun again."  
"But I'm sure you being there as a brotherly figure helped him," Barley said. "You did everything you could."  
That's when their order was called. Ian grabbed the bag and they walked to the car. Ian distributed the food. They stayed parked as they ate lunch. "Do you want to take a break?" Barley asked. "I can drive for a few hours."  
"Thank you," Ian said.  
"Of course," Barley said. They then switch places and Barley pulls out of the parking lot. They then proceed to drive off.


	5. Chapter 4

*Flashback*

Ian and Sadalia were laying on his bed, holding hands. They had an accidental kiss during gym class that day and neither of them hated it. "Can I confess something?" Ian asked.  
"Of course," Sadalia said.  
"I like you," Ian said. "Not as a friend, but in a romantic sense. I've had a crush on you for a long time."  
"Really?" Sadalia asked. Ian nods. "I like you to."  
"Wait really?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah," Sadalia said. "You are really cute, especially when you get all flustered. I think its really cool how you can do magic, and fought that dragon."  
"Do you want to go on a date sometime in the near future?" Ian asked. "I know this great restaurant called "The Manticorn's Cavern." It used to be a cheesy kid's restaurant, but it got better after the remodeling. I also get a family discount."  
"I would like that," Sadalia said, with a smile. She then placed a kiss on his cheek. They then stare longingly into each other's eyes until they were called downstairs for dinner.  
\---  
Sadalia was sitting in the back of the car with Minerva. "Hello," Sadalia said. "I don't think we had a chance to properly meet. I'm Sadalia and I guess I'm you're stepmom."  
The girl nods. "My name is Minerva," she said. "My real mom is dead. Your not my mom."  
"I understand," Sadalia said. Ian and Sadalia always dreamed of having a family together, but sickness made her infertile. She was glad, in a way, that Ian got to have a child.  
"I googled hotels in Mossley," Barley said. "It's a town that's a few hours away. I found a good one that will fit all four of us and booked a room there for the night. We'll continue on our journey in the morning."  
"Sounds good," Ian said.  
\---  
That night, Barley and Ian went to get dinner while Minvera and Sadalia stayed behind. Sadalia was in a different room than Minerva, who was watching 'Bad Luck Tommy.'  
Sadalia watched as the door opened. The person was hidden in the shadows, but Sadalia could tell it was a man. She thought it was Ian. "Honey, you've already returned?" she asked.  
The figure walked to her. It placed a kiss on her head. He then said. "Flame inferar," he said. Sadalia then caught on fire and started to scream in agony. It wasn't Ian. It was one of the older clones known as W-02.  
He walked into the other room. He quickly knocked out Minevera and dragged her out threw the back of the hotel.


	6. Chapter 5

Ian and Barley walked to the hotel. They saw a man dragging a girl out of an alleyway. They quickly recognized the girl as Minerva. "Crude, we've been found," Barley said. "I will go inside and get Sadalia. You fight this guy."  
Barley ran into the building as Ian got into a fighting stance. He held his wand in front of him. "Voltar thundasir," Ian shouted. The blast made him drop the unconscious girl. The man turned around and looked at the man.  
"Iandore Lightfoot, or doner 13," he said. "There were 43 in your group, also known as the New Mushroomtown 43. They thought by taking down one lab, the experiments stopped, but, in reality, it was just a minor setback. I'm also one of the clones, but I wasn't made from your pathetic genes."  
"Aloft Elevar," Ian shouted. He picked up a fire hydrant, which caused water to sprout from where the hydrant was. He hit the clone in the face. Barley then walked out of the hotel, a burned body in his arms.  
"Ian, I'm so sorry," Barley said. They both knew who the body was. Ian started to cry and mourn the loss of his beloved. Barley pulled his brother into a hug as he sobs. Minerva soon woke up, confused about what had happened.  
"I want them dead," Ian sobbed.  
"Me too," Barley said. They then call 911 and explain what happened. They decided their story was Minerva was their adoptive daughter. The four of them were going to Woolhope for a family reunion.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss," the chief said. "Well keep you guys updated when we get new information. If you let me, I'd like to pay for your hotel room for the night."  
"Thanks, but we just want to drive home," Ian said. "Please send the body to New Mushroomtown state morgue. It's a tradition in my family that everyone's body stays there until the funeral."  
"Of course," the chief said, with a sympathetic smile. "Well send her there after the autopsy."  
Barley, Ian, and Minvera climbed into Ian's car. Barley drove off and soon they left the town. "I think we should continue on our journey," Barley said. "In honor of Sadalia."  
"I agree," Ian said.  
"For Sadalia?" Barley asked.  
"For Sadalia," Ian said in agreement.


	7. Chapter 6

Ian woke up the next morning. He didn't realize how tired he was last night. "Did you sleep well?" Barley asked.  
"I slept ok, all things considered," Ian mumbled. He saw Minerva was awake in the back. She was sitting upright and seemed to be fully awake.  
"Your breakfast is in the bag," Barley said, nodding to a bag that was on the floorboard. Ian picked up the bag and saw an egg, cheese, and bacon biscuit was inside. After he thanked Barley, he started to eat it.  
Ian felt his phone vibrate. He saw that his boss had sent him a text. He was supposed to check in to his work about an hour ago. He sent him a vague text about having a family emergency. He then turned off his phone to save battery.  
"We should be there tomorrow," Barley said. Ian nods as he finished the biscuit. He realized that he hasn't heard Minerva hasn't said twenty words since this all began. He then turned to the girl.  
"You don't really speak that much, do you?" Ian asked.  
"I was taught to not speak to outsiders," she said. "They taught us you guys would try and stop their work. I thought they wanted to save the world, but we discovered that they wanted to rule it. I don't talk much because old habits die hard."  
"That is true," Barley said. Ian saw that it was almost nine o'clock. "I got a call from detective Barns. The autopsy is done and they're sending the body to New Mushroomtown. Mom will probably be the one they call."  
Ian nods. Sadalia's parents lived out of state so they wouldn't be called for funeral plans, but they were probably called first to announce Sadalia's death. His boss then sent him another text.  
Jeremey: I heard about what happened to your wife. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss.  
Ian: Thanks.  
Jeremy: Take the rest of the week off from work. I'll fill in for you.  
Ian: Thanks again.  
Ian then puts his phone up again and watched as they kept driving. The car then stops in the middle of the road. Barley steps out of the car and saw that they are out of gas.


	8. Chapter 7

Barley and Ian stood on the side of the road, examining the car. "It's definitely just out of gas," Barley said. "Other than that, the car is in perfect shape."  
"How did I let it get this low?" Ian said, hiding his face in his hands. That's when a car pulled over. A male centaur got out of the car.  
"Hello, my name is Jonathan," he said. "Are you guys having car troubles?"  
"Yeah, we ran out of gas," Barley said.  
"I always bring a can of gasoline in my trunk just in case there is an emergency," he said. "And I'd be more than happy to help a friendly stranger because what goes around comes around."  
"Thanks," Barley asked. Jonathan then start grabbed his a can of gasoline and started pouring it into the car. "My name is Barley. This is my brother, Ian, and the little girl is my niece, Minerva. We're going to a family reunion."  
"That sounds fun," Jonathan said. He pulled the pump out of the car. Barley started to pull out his wallet, but Jonathan stopped him. "You don't have to pay me back. I have more back at my farm. Have a good trip."  
"Again, thank you," Barley said. He climbed back into the driver's side. It was decided that after lunch, Ian would go back to driving. Ian saw the car with the centaur family in it had a disturbing bumper sticker. It said 'Gray Laboratory.'  
"Gray Laboratory," Ian read aloud.  
"That's the lab where I was created," Minerva said. Barley and Ian then looked at each other before the car exploded.  
A few moments later, Ian started to stir awake. He saw that Minerva was leaning against a tree. Barley was laying on the ground, barely breathing. He quickly crawled towards him. "Barley," Ian shouted. "Please stay with me."  
"Continue on your journey," Barley said. "Save your daughter. I love you, Ian."  
"I love you too," Ian said. Barley then stopped breathing. Ian checked for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. Ian let out a loud sob. He cried for a few minutes before dragging Barley into the woods. He buried Barley and made a marker with some branches.  
Minerva held his hand. Ian then collapsed due to his injuries. Minerva then got to her knees and ran her hand threw her father's hair. She found his phone, but there wasn't any service. A car then pulled up.


	9. Chapter 8

Ian woke up in a dimly lit bedroom. Minerva was waiting for him to wake up. "The other surrogates found us," she explained. "You've been knocked out for the rest of the journey. We're crossing into the other country tonight."  
"Thank you," Ian said.  
"Thank you for helping me get here," Minerva said. "You can stay with us or you can head back. I understand that you probably have a lot you have to tie up back in New Mushroomtown, but if you want to stay, you're more than welcome to."  
"I think I'm going to stay with you guys for a few days," Ian said. "Then I'm going to head back and pick up the pieces of my life. My mom and stepdad are probably scared to death."  
"Alright," Minerva said. A female cyclops who looked like she was in her late forties entered the room. Minerva left the room, knowing that the cyclops needed to talk to Ian.  
"You must be Ian Lightfoot," the woman said. "I'm Donna."  
"It's nice to meet you," Ian said.  
"Thank you for taking care of Minerva for us," Donna said. "Most of the people we approached for help said no. They didn't want to deal with the lab again, which is understandable. But you chose to put everything on the line and bring your daughter to safety. Jewel was right about you."  
"I just did what I felt was right," Ian said. "I lost the love of my life and my brother while on this journey. They joined us on our journey and they were sadly killed on the way here."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," Donna said. "I hope their deaths won't be in vain."  
"I know they won't," Ian said.  
\---  
At around midnight, they started to make their way to the border. They were about to cross when one of the surrogates, Lannie, was hit in the chest. She fell to the floor, dying immediately. They had been found.  
"Hand over the clones and no one else will die," the leader shouted.  
"Over our dead bodies," Donna said. They then start to fight. They thought they had an advantage since they had magic, but saying spells wasn't as quick as pulling the trigger on a gun. The scientist tried to not hit the kids since they needed them.  
Ian got into a battle with the first-ever clone. It was a large grey elf. This was a type of elf Ian had never seen in his entire life. Ian put up a good fight, but the clone kicked him back. Ian let out a pain-filled cry as he was impaled on a sharp piece of wood.  
The clone was about to kill him, when Minerva found one of the dead scientist's gun and shot the clone in the head, killing him on impact. Minerva ran to her dad. "You're going to be ok," she promised.  
"No I won't," Ian said. He then winced in pain. "So this is what it feels like."  
Minerva had tears streaming down her face as Ian's vision started to go blurry. "Daddy," she whispered as Ian's body went limp. She let out a loud sob as Dona walked over and hugged her.


	10. Chapter 9

The group paid their respects by burying Ian beside the border. Minerva found a stick that looked like a L so she placed it as a grave marker.  
"We should get going," Donna said. "We have people waiting on the other side of the border."  
She took the young girl's hand and lead her away  
\---  
(Flashback)  
Ian carried Sadalia into their honeymoon suite. A bottle of champagne was waiting for them on the bed.  
He laid her on the bed and they got out of their wedding attire. Ian pours two glasses of champagne and gives on to Sadalia. "To a long life together," Ian said.  
"I can cheers to that," Sadalia smirked. They then click their drinks together and take a ship. "I wonder what the future holds."  
"I hope that it holds years of peace," Ian said. "I'm ready to calm down. I did all of my adventures in my teen years."  
"How about the adventure of parenthood?" Sadalia asked.  
"I'd like that," Ian said. The newlyweds share a kiss, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
